


Anxiety and a Surprise Boyfriend

by Tahlruil



Series: Things Clint Barton Has [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint has anxiety, Coping Mechanisms, Cuddle Monster Tony Stark, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Protective Clint Barton, Student Natasha Romanov, Student Tony Stark, Surprise Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: Clint hasn't actuallyseenTony since he walked the guy home, but it's fine. Tony's a grad student with probably a huge workload, plus the added challenge of leaving zombie-hood behind to become human again. So the past few days without seeing Tony have been fine... mostly because they're texting. Which is great, except for the part where Tony has never mentioned the kiss and the part where Clint's not completely sure what that means. They're all set to hang out again, and he can figure it out then.It's not a date, probably. Just two guys being dudes, hanging out and not talking about kissing. That's all that'll happen, he's sure. Though Tony does have a way of surprising him...





	Anxiety and a Surprise Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment! :D 
> 
> I'm realizing this series is probably going to be a little crack-y or maybe even OOC, even considering that I'm pulling bits and pieces from various parts of the Marvel fandom and using them as I will. So just... go with it maybe. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. <3

Clint knew he was irritating the shit out of Nat and, less importantly, everyone else within a twenty-foot radius. It was just that _Tony_ was going to be there soon, and he hadn't seen the guy for three days. Three days was a long time to think about a kiss, especially since they weren't dating. Especially since neither of them had mentioned it in any of the texts they had sent to each other. Clint had been reliving it and overthinking it and wondering if Tony had only done it because he was drunk on sleep deprivation. It was enough to drive a man crazy, and now _Tony_ would be _here_.

"If you don't sit down," Nat said, her voice a tight growl. "And stop _twitching_ , I am going to pin your hand to the table with my pen."

Clint dropped into his seat like a stone, though he couldn't help but pout at the threat. "Not even with a knife Nat, really? You would use a pen on me, your oldest and dearest friend? That's cold." Now that he wasn't allowed to pace - and the grateful looks Nat was getting for that were just hurtful - he started bouncing his knees instead. Nat put up with that for approximately one second, then shoved a notebook at him.

"I don't carry my knives with me on campus, you idiot," she said as he tore out a blank sheet and began to shred it. "So yes, a pen. Why you're so anxious I don't know. It's only a boy." There was a world of scorn in Nat's voice, but he didn't blame her completely. Her boyfriends tended to be real jackasses. Clint thought she oughta just get a girlfriend instead - Nat thought that was an idea to explore after she was done with graduate school.

"An _adorable_ boy. Man. Definitely a man, because I'm a man who likes other men. And women, but Tony happens to be a man, or at least I think he identifies as one," Clint said, frowning down at the strips of paper on the table in front of him. "If he seems uncomfortable with it today I'll ask for pronouns." It was a square kind of day, he decided before getting back to work on the paper. The movement soothed him, he liked the noise and later on he could add all the little pieces to his compost pile. Well, Nat's compost pile, but he had contributed enough greasy pizza boxes that it was at least half his according to common law living. Probably.

"Fine. Man. You're antsy over an adorable man - why?"

"Because he's adorable!" Clint burst out, knowing Nat probably wouldn't understand. "Remember what I told you about the pancakes? And the hot chocolate? And the way he just wanted to snuggle with me? Nat. Nat. He's amazing. He's awesome. He _kissed me_ and I don't know what it means. Was it a tired kiss or a thank you kiss or a 'please date me' kiss? I don't know and neither do you. Hence - antsy. What time is it?"

"You have a phone," Nat said, still refusing to look up from her textbook. She was such a loser, spending her downtime actually doing homework. Nerd. "Look at it and I bet it'll tell you."

"Naaaaaaat."

His best friend heaved a dramatic sigh, but she did close her book and reach for her phone. "It's almost two," she said after a moment. "Do you think you'll need another piece of paper before I take my notebook back? I want to get started on the exercises due at the end of the week."

"You're such an overachiever. Can you tear out another piece or two for me? In case he's late."

"Mm." Nat left two fresh sheets within easy reach. Clint shot her a smile, looked to the door to make sure he hadn't missed Tony, then turned his attention back to the little squares he was tearing. "Oh. Do you remember the favor you owe me?"

"How could I forget? Yesterday you climbed in my window at three in the morning, sat on me until I woke up, then whispered 'you owe me' tenderly against my forehead before ninja-ing your way out again."

"You liked it."

"More like I'm used to it. And I like it," he amended with a smile when she looked up at him with a glare. "But yeah, I remember - I owe you an unspecified favor. You ready to cash it in?"

"Keep Friday night open," she said as she flicked her eyes back to her work. "I may have a way that you can pay me back. Make sure you have some all-black clothes to wear. You might need to bring your bow too."

"Well that's not at all creepy and unsettling. Are we gonna kill someone, or is this an epic prank?"

"You won't know until it's over."

Clint snorted, but he was already mentally re-arranging his schedule. Finding someone to take his Friday shift at the bar wouldn't be too hard - there were good tips to be made on a Friday night in a college town. Getting someone to cover his Saturday morning shift at the shooting range might be a little harder, but if Nat's plan ended up including murder he wanted to make sure they had plenty of time to hide the body. Preferably outside of state lines. "I'll open up my Friday for you then. I'll even wash a set of sheets so you can stay the night if you need an alibi after."

"Such a good friend."

"You've trained me well." Clint swept all his little squares into one pile, then into a little Ziplock bag before he started on the next sheet. This time he was a lot more careful with the way he was tearing the paper - he probably had enough time to make a bracelet. Once he had the strips done he started folding, keeping one eye on the door in case Tony was on time. Since the guy was a grad student (though no longer as much of a zombie one), Clint kind of doubted it. He figured he wouldn't panic that Tony had stood him up - though this wasn't a date! Probably! - until it was about fifteen minutes after two.

The first time he had folded a bracelet together like this, it had taken an hour, several different internet videos and a lot of swearing. Now he could have one done in less than ten minutes, though he wasn't a fan of the fuzzy edges he got without scissors to use. Still, considering he was eyeballing everything it had turned out pretty damn good. "Nat, I'm borrowing your colored pencils," he said as he reached for her bag, earning a dismissive wave of her hand. They were the good kind, the _expensive_ kind, and he knew he was only being allowed to use them because he was feeling a little anxious.

Clint was not above capitalizing on his best friend's sympathy. He was proud to say that she did the same with him. They had a deep, meaningful bond that could only come about as a result of emotional manipulation on both ends. It was a beautiful thing, really.

By the time 2:05 rolled around, Clint was pretty pleased with the offering. Sure with a little more time and better paper he could have made a way cooler one, but he had done good with what he had. The top peaks were a swirl of crimson and bright yellow lines (Nat didn't have gold, the loser) while the lower ones alternated between solid crimson and solid yellow. Well, mostly solid. It had been kind of a rush job so there was some white peeking through, but he thought most people would be willing to overlook that.

"Nat! Look what you have helped me to create - the perfect offering for my... uh. Tony. For Tony. I think it screams sophistication and mass market appeal, don't you?" Nat sighed but did him a solid by actually looking up at it. When she did, her face went just a little softer and she gently kicked his foot under the table.

"It's lovely," she said quietly. He was pretty sure that she even meant it - Nat liked his little creations. Even if the bracelets and necklaces were the simplest, she still kept every one that he had ever made for her. So she definitely wasn't making fun of him or patronizing him (this time), which meant the effort hadn't been wasted. She would tell him if had turned out ugly. "And you finished just in time. He looks much less exhausted," she added as he nearly dropped the bracelet as he turned his whole body toward the entrance of the student center.

Sure enough there was Tony, still in his glasses and one of those too-big sweatshirts that absolutely killed Clint dead. Tony looked a little bit anxious himself, eyes darting around the room. When he caught sight of Clint, he actually _drooped_ with relief, and then his face lit up like the sun. Clint fought the urge to swoon, but he couldn't keep himself from beaming back. "Tony!" he called, lifting up out of his seat and waving a hand, like Tony wasn't already on his way over.

When Tony was closer, Clint stood and bounded over to him, tripping just a little on the corner of his chair. He didn't fall all the way, though he could hear Nat's fond but derisive snort of 'clumsy puppy' anyhow. He had sort of expected to meet in the middle, maybe with a hug or a handshake or something, but Tony didn't seem to like following the same scripts that other people did. Nope, he jumped at Clint the same way he had in the hallway of his apartment building, clinging to Clint like a koala bear. He knew the back of his neck and ears were turning red, but he couldn't bring himself to care; he just wrapped his arms around Tony in return and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You don't look like shit anymore," he said into Tony's mussed-but-clean hair, inhaling the fresh, delicious scent of Tony's shampoo. It was sort of a nice change from the odor of Cheetos and sweat that had lingered around Tony last time, the one Clint had been too polite to take much notice of. "I'd even go so far as to say you look _human_."

"Missed you," Tony said in response, because apparently he wanted Clint dead. "And thanks. I've been trying to do that sleeping thing that you and Rhodey are always talking about. Not sure I like it, to be honest." Still wrapped around him, Tony leaned back enough to look up into his face, grinning. "But if I get a couple hours every night I'm allowed to have coffee, so I'll suffer through it. Do you know Rhodey broke the coffee machine to try and keep me from drinking any when I was at home? Please." Tony scoffed, pressed a kiss to the tip of Clint's nose, then waved one hand in the air; Clint was forced to grab hold of Tony's thighs and hoist him up into a more secure position to keep the both of them from falling over.

He couldn't say that he minded much.

"I am a _genius_ and it was only a coffee maker. It took me ten minutes to figure out how to put it back together, but then I had to find a way to fuck with Rhodey so I spent almost two hours on it. Now it talks," he reported, glee in his voice and on his face. "And if you don't answer back it won't make coffee. Rhodey always looks like talking to the coffee pot is painful, but I don't really see the problem. It's not like it's sentient. Much. Hi."

"Hi," Clint said, searching Tony's eyes. "Missed you too, you are a complete genius, and I want to meet your coffee maker."

"You're perfect and I'm going to marry you."

"Not without my blessing, you aren't," Nat called, and Clint couldn't tell if she was holding back laughter or if she was irritated. Sometimes she was a mystery even to him. "Now would you both sit down - you look like idiots and people are watching you." He was briefly tempted to cause an even larger scene... but he wasn't sure how Tony would react. He didn't want to piss off or embarrass the guy, not now that they were engaged.

"That's Nat, my best friend. She'll probably be my 'best man' at the wedding. I'm assuming Rhodey will be yours?"

"Duh. Though we're going to have to have the ceremony soon," Tony said, looking absolutely delighted that Clint was going along with the crazy. "After graduation he's headed off to fly through the air and get shot at. I've tried to talk him out of it, but he remains committed to the Air Force. It sucks."

Clint had been walking back to where he was sitting with Nat as Tony talked; by the end of the sentence, he was back in his chair. He had sort of expected Tony to get off and find his seat, but he really shouldn't have. Not after seeing how much Tony liked snuggling when he was half-asleep, and not after the greeting he had received. Tony had even _kissed_ him again and it had been awesome even if it wasn't on the lips and still was given no explanation at all. The guy was clearly very tactile, and he just spent a few seconds wriggling around until he was draped over Clint to his apparent satisfaction. They were totally chair-cuddling, they were jokey-engaged, and Clint really should ask what the hell this all meant.

"Hi Nat," Tony greeted, probably with that bright smile of his. Clint couldn't see it, what with the way Tony's head was sort of tucked under his chin, but Tony was a smiley kind of person. Plus Nat looked like she was melting just a little, so Tony just had to be doing the beaming thing. "I'm Tony and it's nice to meet you. Oh, are you studying? Was this supposed to be a study-date?"

"Ah-ha! So it _is_ a date!" Clint crowed, squeezing Tony a little tighter than was probably comfortable. Tony just 'oof'ed and patted his arm though, so it was probably fine. "Nat, I'm on a date! You're gonna have to leave now."

"You can try to make me if you'd like. This weekend will be lovely weather for your funeral."

"Nooooo. Don't kill my boyfriend - we've only just gotten engaged!"

Boyfriend - Tony had said boyfriend. Tony had said boyfriend in relation to Clint 'human disaster' Barton, and what even was his life? Tony was adorable and hot at the same time, he was smart enough to make a coffee pot _talk_ and let's not forget the richy-rich apartment building he lived in. Tony was clearly going places, and he wanted _Clint_ as a boyfriend, which was crazy but _awesome_ at the same time. He knew he was grinning like a sap, so he ducked his head and hid his smile against the back of Tony's neck, giving his _boyfriend_ another squeeze.

"Nat. Nat. Nat," he started, trying not to sound like a complete and utter doofus. He was pretty sure it wasn't working, but he was going to give himself an A for effort. "Did you hear that? I have a boyfriend."

He felt Tony go sort of stiff, which noooooo. "Oh. We never... I just... there were pancakes," Tony said, sounding confused in a way that would have been adorable if he didn't also sound so hurt. "And you... and I... we've been... fuck. I shouldn't have... I didn't..." Tony was squirming again but not in a good way, forcing Clint to hang on tight or risk losing him. "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. Of course you don't--"

"No take backs!" Clint said in a yelp. "Nuh-uh! You kissed me, you claimed me as your boyfriend - you're stuck with me. Now stop being so wriggly and get back to the snuggling!" Tony had gone still, thank Christ - if he'd kept trying to get away Clint would have had to let go. He was not going to let a rom-com like misunderstanding end his new surprise relationship, no siree Bob. He leaned around Tony and snatched the bracelet he had made earlier, then offered it to his _boyfriend_ with all the gravity of someone about to propose. "Here, I made this for you."

Tony seemed frozen, eyes fixed on paper trinket, the one Clint now felt incredibly embarrassed for making. It was so _stupid_ and so _cheap_. Fuck, so far he had bought Tony shitty diner food with borrowed money and made him a shitty bracelet out of paper. He was a crap boyfriend. Could he _afford_ a boyfriend? Boyfriends deserved nice things, things like dinner and gifts that weren't made from dad, ground up trees. Boyfriends deserved to have boyfriends with more to offer than quick fingers, a smile, and dates with a one-eyed dog as a chaperone. Shit. Shit shit shit.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame, Clint tried to pull the bracelet back so he could hide it. Only he didn't get very far before Tony snatched it away and cradled it carefully to his chest. "No take backs," he said, twisting his torso so he could meet Clint's eyes. His were watery behind his glasses, like Clint had just offered him the world instead of a crappy paper bracelet with fuzzy edges made in less than fifteen minutes. "You _made_ this? For me?"

"Yeah," Clint huffed, puffing his cheeks out for a second before continuing. "I dunno if you like those colors, but your key was red and gold - Nat didn't have a gold colored pencil though. I did the best I could. I could do better though, if you wanna give that one back--"

"No!" Tony protested loudly, leaning away to avoid Clint's attempt to get the bracelet back. "I like this one. You could make me another one if you wanted, but I'm keeping this one. No take backs. Now help me put it on without taking it away from me. If you try to take it, Clint," Tony added, eyes narrowing. "I will punch you right in the teeth."

"We're keeping him," Nat announced from her seat; when Clint looked over, she was watching them with keen eyes. "And he's keeping the bracelet." Clint stuck his tongue out at her but also helped Tony secure the bracelet around his wrist. Clint had judged it pretty well - it was a little snug, but Tony looked like he didn't mind that even a little bit. "Clint does origami," Nat said to Tony, setting her schoolwork aside. That was pretty huge - usually it took a few dates before she was willing to engage at all with Clint's significant others. "He makes me little spiders all the time."

"Spiders?" Tony asked, sounding doubtful, intrigued and maybe just a little creeped out. He really was a genius.

"Spiders," Nat said with relish, smiling one of her too-sharp smiles. Tony was quiet a second, and then - proving that his survival instinct was as skewed as Clint's - he leaned in toward Nat.

"You're scary and I like it."

"And that's why we're keeping you. You should tell us your favorite animal so Clint can make you something."

Pfft. 'Something', like half of the non-commission stuff he did from now on wasn't already destined to be gifted to Tony. 'Something', like it would just be the one creation.

"Never really thought about it. I'm more of a robot guy, to be honest," Tony said with a shrug, snuggling back against Clint's chest. Robots he could work with - robots were kind of fun to make. They weren't limited by silly things like reality, which meant the possibilities were endless. He could totally fold Tony a little robot army. Challenge accepted. "So you spend your spare time folding paper?"

"Yeah," Clint said, making a concentrated effort not to sound defensive or embarrassed. "Since I was little. It, uh. It helps me calm down." He liked to say it like that, like he had just been a hyper kid who needed something to do with his hands and not an anxious mess who needed to be distracted so he didn't piss his father off to the point of violence quite so often. "Now I can sell some of it sometimes. I guess people think they're cute or something?" Clint laughed self-consciously, running one hand through his hair. "I dunno. I'm not that good."

"He's good, and a lot of what he makes is so cute I want to throw up."

"Ooooh, vomit-y levels of cuteness. I'm impressed. Cliiiint. Make me a robot!" Suddenly he gasped and turned in Clint's lap to straddle him instead, hands framing his face. "Clint. Clint. Clint. Clint," he chanted, sounding a little breathless, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. For a second he forgot how to breathe, and all he could think of was getting Tony into his bed looking that happy and with Clint's name on his lips. "Clint. One of my senior projects is... it's top secret, is what it is," he interrupted himself, darting suspicious looks around the student center. Even Nat was given a bit of a stink eye, which made her roll her eyes and very obviously turn her attention back to her work.

"O...kay?" Clint said, feeling sort of like this was another 'dorms are dumb because they don't let me blow things up' situation. It was better to go with the crazy.

"If I showed you pictures of hi-- it, if I showed you pictures of... _it_ or maybe even introduc... uh. Brought you to see hi-- it! If I brought you to see my project that is super top secret and super awesome, do you think you could make hi... it.. out of paper? Could you?" he demanded, bouncing a little on Clint's lap. As good as that felt, Clint was quick to take hold of his hips and make him stop. He had enough public indecency charges on his record, thanks.

"Yes? Probably? I'm already planning on making your coffee maker after I meet it," Clint admitted with a shrug. "And I'm gonna make you a robot army. One more paper project won't be too tricky. You'd really let me see your super top secret senior project?"

"Yeah? I mean, I feel like I can trust you."

They had spent a grand total of maaaybe three hours together, and that was if Clint was being generous. So to be declared worthy of trust was sort of mind-blowing and really concerning. Because while he knew that he was a fucking delight, it usually took other people a lot longer to catch on to that. Usually he was an acquired taste and even his friends knew better than to trust him with some things. Like plants and pizza - he should never be trusted to keep plants alive or guard pizza without eating it. Tony hardly knew him, and yeah Clint had been being nice to him, but that shouldn't be enough to gain carte blanche entrance into Tony's life.

With Tony looking at him all wide-eyed, earnest, young and maybe a little bit shy, Clint didn't have the heart to point that out. He was just going to have to do his best to be worthy of the trust Tony was offering. And really, wasn't it good that it was Clint in this position? He wouldn't abuse that trust or Tony, and he would do his damnedest to make Tony happy at the same time. Well, as happy as he could make someone while being flat broke and something of an absolute disaster.

"I'm keeping you," was all he said out loud, giving Tony his warmest smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And you're really going to build me a paper robot army?"

"Of fucking course. Anything else would be awful. My genius boyfriend deserves a little army of paper robots to do his bidding and I'm gonna give 'em to you. Uh. Just... I probably won't be able to give you much else," he warned, hunching his shoulders despite himself. "I've got the four jobs - Nat makes me call the origami stuff that even though it's just a hobby, but she's scary so I do it - but none of them pay a lot. And I have bills and a dog and stuff. So, uh. Fancy restaurants are not really... uh. Well. Sometimes I can, if I borrow money from Nat. Her favors usually aren't _too_ bad. Only got me arrested the one time."

"That was your fault," she said archly while Tony gaped at him. "I told you not to touch the lever."

"You don't... you don't think _I_ should be the one to take _you_ out?" Tony asked in a hushed, almost reverent whisper. Clint should probably be glad he didn't seem to have heard about the whole 'going to jail' thing, but instead he was just worried again. It was becoming clear that his boyfriend had been outrageously mistreated, and Clint couldn't wait to meet Rhodey. From Rhodey he was gonna get some names, and then he would recruit Nat and go on a quest of blood vengeance. He would just need to find out if Tony preferred ears or fingers as souvenirs.

"Okay. Here's the thing," he finally said after searching Tony's expression for a few moments longer. "We're boyfriends now - you decided and I am very, _very_ on board with that decision. So we're dating. And yeah, sure, if you wanna take me out sometime that'd be cool and I'm sure we would have a great time wherever we ended up. Would I expect you to _always_ be taking me out? Fuck no. That's terrible. I'm a disaster, sure, but I like to think I'm also a pretty decent guy otherwise. I like you, you're adorable and also really hot, and you surprise me, and I don't know hardly anything else about you. It's gonna be a real good time getting to know you, I think. I'm gonna do my best to be a good boyfriend, and good boyfriends don't expect their significant other to do all the heavy lifting. So no. I don't think you should be the one taking me out, not all the time. Just... just when I take you out it's probably gonna be to diners or on walks or maybe to a skating rink or something."

"That all sounds _amazing_ ," Tony breathed, all misty-eyed despite the bright smile on his face. "Let's do that. The walking and skating and stuff. I want that. That and my paper robot army. Please."

"Your wish is my command," Clint told him quietly, lifting one hand to cup his cheek. "Within reason. Maybe don't wish for me to cook you a gourmet meal or anything." He hesitated for just a second, then decided 'screw it' and leaned in for a kiss. Tony met him halfway, giving a happy, eager sound that tugged at Clint's heartstrings. As far as kisses went, it stayed as sweet and chaste as their first. Lasted a whole lot longer though, which was nice - he got to process how soft Tony's lips were, how good he smelled. And when he pulled back and licked his lips, he could taste the strawberry chapstick Tony must be wearing.

It was all so much softer than anything Clint had had before, and it left him feeling utterly smitten and completely protective. He was going to start looking out for Tony, make sure he got treated right. Maybe he was going to be a boyfriend on a budget, but he was still going to be a damn good one. He probably wasn't 'it' for Tony - not when Tony was so smart and so obviously going places. But for as long as he had Tony, Clint was going to treat him right.

He also needed to make sure that Nat's 'favor' didn't land him in jail. She would be understanding of that, he was pretty sure. Hell, she seemed to like Tony already, which was a good thing. At the very least, it meant that her pranks would be funny instead of vicious.

Tony gave him a shy smile before turning again so he could curl up against Clint's chest. Once settled, he began to grill Nat about her major and her job and how she had gotten Clint arrested - the way she indulged him was sweet, even if half the words coming out of her face were lies. Clint was pretty content to watch and listen as he planned their next date, enjoying the way his best friend was bonding with his boyfriend. Even better was the way Tony spent half the conversation toying with the bracelet Clint had made him and the other half playing with Clint's fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's curious! Tony is 19-ish in this story. Clint's a little older - between 22 and 25 - and Nat won't tell me how old she is, because she's a _lady_ dammit. I assume she's about Clint's age.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://tahlreth.tumblr.com) where I reblog things and you can shoot me prompts, if you wanna.
> 
> Day three of the 'post something every day' and I am still going strong! I got this! :D Maybe! :'D For now! :'D


End file.
